Cybersaur Megazord
The Cybersaur Megazord is the main megazord in Power Rangers Cybersaurs, combined from the Cybersaurs piloted by the Red, Blue, & Pink Cybersaur Rangers. Overview The Cybersaurs are mechanical dinosaur-like zords empowered by the Cybersaur Cells. They were transformed from real dinosaurs by Archaeos to fight against the Emoticons. The Cybersaur Megazord is composed of 3 Cybersaurs at a time through the command Biting Fusion, using the others as arm attachments. The Cybersaur Megazord's main finishers change according to the combination it is currently in. In the standard combination, the Cybersaur Rangers charge their energy toward's the Cyber TyrannoZord's head, then fires the beam of concentrated energy at the target, which takes the form of the Cyber TyrannoZord's head. When all of the Cybersaur Rangers are inside the Cybersaur Megazord, they can transform the Stego Shield into the Stego Saber, allowing the megazord to perform its finishing attack by infusing the energy power of the five Cybersaur Rangers & the Cybersaur Megazord into the sword for a powered slash. Eventually the Cybersaur Rangers became strong enough to access the Stego Saber with only three pilots. History Alternate Combinations Cybersaur Megazord with Veloci Power When the Cyber VelociZord replaces the Cyber TriceraZord, the Cybersaur Megazord becomes the Cybersaur Megazord with Veloci Power, which is armed with the Veloci Sword & Stego Shield. For the finishing attack of this combination, the concentrated evergy of the four Cybersaur Rangers is expelled as a glowing golden ball out of the Cyber TyrannoZord's mouth & hovers in front of the Cybersaur Megazord before infusing the Veloci Sword with energy, then slides forward to the target & cuts it down with a mighty swing. Western Cybersaur Megazord When the Black & Green Cybersaur Rangers' Cybersaurs, the Cyber ParaZord & Cyber VelociZord, combine with the Cyber TyrannoZord, they form the Western Cybersaur Megazord, which is armed with the Para Beam Gun & Veloci Sword. Its finishing attack is where the Cyber VelociZord generates a sphere of energy from a slash, which is then propelled by a powerful shot from the Cyber ParaZord. Macho Cybersaur Megazord When the auxiliary Cybersaur, the Cyber AnkyloZord, replaces the Cyber StegoZord as the arm of the Cybersaur Megazord, they form the Macho Cybersaur Megazord, or the Cybersaur Megazord with Ankylo Power, which is armed with the Ankylo Hammer & the Tricera Drill. Its finishing attack is where the Cybersaur Megazord spins around, hitting the target with the Hammer multiple times, then uppercuts the Emoticon high into the air, destroying it. Cybersaur Megazord with Para Power When the Cyber ParaZord replaces the Cyber StegoZord as the right arm of the Cybersaur Megazord while the Cyber StegoZord switch places with the Cyber TriceraZord as the left arm, they form the Cybersaur Megazord with Para Power, which is armed with the Para Beam Gun & Stego Shield. The Cybersaur Rangers had used this form when the Cyber PteraZord, under the control of Chimerage, transformed into the Ptera Megazord. While they put up a good fight, the Ptera Megazord proved to be a powerful force to be reckoned with, wreaking damage on the Cybersaur Megazord all taking little to none. The Cybersaur Rangers won on a technical count, when the Cybersaur Megazord threw the Stego Shield at the Ptera Megazord as it fired it's finishing attack to hold the attack in place, then used the Para Beam Gun to knock the shield askew to project the lightning attack into the sky, opening the Ptera Megazord to a barrage of bullets from the Para Beam Gun, some hitting right into the Ptera Megazord's face, making Chimerage's damaged left orbital socket area break off, making him panic when he saw a human eye staring back at him in a reflection in the Ptera Megazord's cockpit, & then fled. Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord When the Cyber AnkyloZord & the Cyber PachyZord replace the Cyber StegoZord & the Cyber TriceraZord as the arms of the Cybersaur Megazord, they form the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord, which is armed with the Ankylo Hammer & the Pachy Ball, as well as the ability to use kung-fu. Its finishing attack is where the Cybersaur Megazord charges energy into the Pachy Ball & quickly snaps it at the target, striking it with incredible force. Cybersaur Megazord with Baseball Power With a bat-like weapon, the Cybersaur Megazord becomes the Cybersaur Megazord with Baseball Power. It can perform a swinging attack, where the Cybersaur Megazord spins around at insane speeds with the bat held out to bash items near the Cybersaur Megazord to the target. It was used to fight against National Pest. Cybersaur Megazord with Christmas Power Cockpit Trivia *Unlike other main megazords, the Power Rangers pilot the main megazord without combining with any other megazords. *The Cybersaur Megazord is similar to the Thundersaurus Megazord from Power Rangers Dino Thunder in various ways: **Both are formed from three zords (Two of which being a Tyrannosaurus & a Triceratops). **Both have drills on their left arms. **Both can limb swap with other zords/megazords. **Both can combine with the Sixth Ranger's megazord to form a flying formation (Valkasaurus Megazord & Thundersaur Megazord). Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords